Travelling License
by hypa angel
Summary: The Dr and Rose are off to get a licence renewal- from the one and only Sailor Pluto! One shot


Just something I wanted to try out lol and yeah....I know its short but it was never intended to be a very long thing anyway.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Travelling License

The TARDIS was usually a bumpy ride but today it suddenly seemed as if they had jumped into a washing machine that was trying to explode from the inside and out.

"Doctor!" Rose tried desperatly to hold on as the travelling machine flung itself from side to side. "Whats going on?" She demanded as she dragged herself nearer to where he was happily hitting control after control.

"Oh!" He had a boyish grin on his face as he ran around the console, bopping one nob and then twisting another, "This is nothing, we're just passing through the timelines and this far in it gets a bit bumpy sometimes...Oh! A mauve light!" He pulled on his glasses and squinted at it before getting tossed to the side once again. "Almost there!" Rose simply stared at him as if he was completely insane. Wasn't mauve meant to mean danger with a capital 'D'?

"Almost where?" She shouted, and then felt like an idiot when suddenly everything went quiet. There was no more hammering and banging, no more sirens going off- instead everything was completely silent as if there had been nothing wrong in the first place. "Almost where Doctor? I swear if you've just landed me in the middle of a war I'm so calling my mother on you." She grinned at his slight flinch- afterall, her mum was the only mother to ever slap the man in all of his lives- of course that was with his last face, this new one was still trying to avoid it.

"Well, I need to renew my license," He made it sound like the simplest thing in the world as he bounded towards the door pulling his coat on his he went. Throwing them open he looked back at her, "Come on Rose, wheres your sense of adventure?" He leapt from the TARDIS and into the mist that was slowly floating inside.

Rose gaped at him, "What license?" She demanded as she followed him out, stopping only to shut the doors behind her, only to find the TARDIS was no longer where it had been only a second ago. "Er...Doctor?" She turned to look at him and almost cried when she realised he wasn't where he had been either.

"Yup?" She jumped and turned to see him standing behind her, grin on his face and pushing his glasses up onto his nose, and promptly hit his arm in annoyance.

"Don't do that! I thought I'd lost you, you great lump!"

"Nah, don't be silly," He grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the light that had appeared in front of the couple. "Its just a bit odd here thats all, you think you're lost when instead the thing you want is right in front of you! Brilliant it is, I wish I'd thought of it but you know....the Plutarians got there first- or maybe they didn't...I'll have to ask because I have got to know how they do it and why! Now then, where is it?" Rose had learnt by now to ignore his ramblings and simply decided to keep a hold of his hand for the time being- at least until she knew he wasn't about to go vanishing into this bloody purple mist.

"Halt!" The voice made the both of them jump, but while Rose had a look of surprise on her face, the Doctor now sported a rather large grin.

"Pluuuuto!" He half shouted, half announced as a woman appeared in front of them holding what looked like a rather large key. She stood in front of a large pair of doors and a frown adorned her face.

She was nothing if not beautiful, but there was also a sadness about her that made Rose feel sorry for her without really knowing why.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Pluto frowned at the male and shifted so that the end of the staff rested on the ground and not in her hands as a weapon, "It is never that time already?"

"Weeeeellll, you know how it is. Do a bit of running here, bit of running there and before you know it I can't go anywhere because my liscence ran out!" He gave a childish pout, "And you being the guardian and all means you have to give me the permission to do so."

"Hold on," Rose looked between the two, "I thought Time Lords could do whatever they pleased? Since when did you need permission?" She was getting confused and if she admitted it, she wasn't really all that happy that these two seemed to know each other rather well.

"Yeah, well, we did...but since I'm the only one left and all I have to get permission to do so- its a pain but I get to come here and oh! Pluto! I wanna know how you manage to make this mist hide everything in plain sight!"

She shook her head and with a sigh simply tipped her time staff to the side slightly, causing the lone bell on the gate to toll once before it fell silent once again. "There, you have your permission, although I do have to restrict a few timeline again- I can't have you going back and trying to change things that are meant to happen,"

He frowned at her but did not ask what or why, he knew full well by now that she would never divulge what she knew and some things were just better kept a secret- when the time came he would probably want to shout her for not telling him, just like before the time war had happened. She had been the one to time seal the event and he knew he would never be able to go back and change it, even if he wanted to. Some things were meant to happen and they could never be changed or altered.

Rose studied the woman in front of her. She was young looking- couldn't have been more than 25 at the most- yet she seemed to have an ageless look about her, and her eyes were most certainly too old for her body. The way she held herself was as if she were carrying something far to heavy and she frowned at the thought. She had only ever seen the Doctor with that kind of look but now she knew he was most certainly not the only one to have suffered in his life.

"How is your princess doing?" His voice cut her thoughts short and she had to think for a moment to see if he had been talking to her or not.

"She is fine- she should be on her way now, so I must ask you to leave."

"Course, right you are," He turned around and almost walked into the blue box that had appeared right behind him, "Oh, that is brilliant!" He turned back to the woman, "You really need to tell me how to do that one day." He opened the door and slipped inside, leaving it open for Rose who almost made it inside before a gloved hand stopped her.

"Be careful young one and look after him for as long as you can- he needs someone to look after him, just as I need my princess," She gave a rare smile before stepping back and allowing Rose to enter the TARDIS. Rose closed the door and frowned. Now that had been two beings who had seemingly warned her of something bad happening...she only hoped it was her imagination and nothing more than that.

Sailor Pluto, guardian and Senshi of time watched at the TARDIS whirred and howled before it slowly started to vanish before her eyes. "Be safe," She murmered before she turned her attentions back to her gates and the impending arrival of her light and hope.

Rose looked to the Doctor before moving over to him and perching on the edge of the controls before he lightly dislodged her so he could get back to punching his beloved buttons, "Why is she so alone?"

"Don't know," He looked at her and took his glasses off, "But she has her princess- just like I have you!" He gave her a one armed hug, "Don't worry about it alright?" He let go and gave her a broad grin, Right then! Barcelona! How about it?"

"Sounds great," She gave a smile and watched him work his magic before frowing as she thought back to the warning she had been given, before she made a mental promise, both to herself and to the woman.

_I'll be there forever for him_

-----------

Ok, so it was only going to be a bit of fun but I seem to have deviated from my orginal intention and made it somewhat darker to how I wanted it to turn out. However, I think I'm pleased with it and I hope you all like it to :3


End file.
